Hallelujah
by FireLuver
Summary: Star Wars Songfic about Siri and her undercover missionDisclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the song Hallelujah.


**This is my first fanfiction so please let me know if you like it. I'm also new at writing so any advice would be great thanx. **

* * *

**Rufus Wainwright - Hallelujah  
**Siri looked in the mirror her blonde hair standing out against the black tank top she was wearing. That was the first part of her mission, destroy Siri to become Zora. Zora that was her new name, her new identity, but only until she had acquired the information to destroy the group of pirates and their evil leader, Krayn. Right? She looked back to the mirror as she ran the sharp edge of the knife towards her hair, then through it. The scraps of golden hair gracefully floated past her black form-fitting pants to her black boots, coming to rest on the floor. Siri looked over her newly shortened hair that came to her chin. She still wasn't fierce enough. She got out the dye any ran it through her hair, staining the light colored hair to a darker brownish-red color. It still needed more. Siri made small braids and knots in her hair hoping to make it more rugged and pirate-like. When she was done she looked over her new appearance. There was still one thing she had to fix, so no one would recognize her as the Jedi she once was. She took out a small bottle of black paint and began to paint fierce markings across her face, so she would be easily recognized as Zora the pirate, and no longer be seen as Siri the Jedi. Then attaching her blaster to her belt and throwing her light saber in her bag she walked out of her room never to return the same.

**I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Krayn walked into the old tavern on Tatooine just like he always did after collecting more slaves for trade from the small planet. As he looked around he noticed a young woman dressed in all black sitting at the bar. Her dark hair and fair skin told him she wasn't from Tatooine, so what was she doing here? He slowly walked over to her.

"What are you doing all alone in a place like this?" Krayn asked

"Looking for someone" the girl replied looking distracted as she spoke.

"Any way I might be able to help?" Krayn asked curious to find out more.

"Not unless you can contact Krayn for me" the girl looked at him for the first time her icy blue eyes pierced him as she studied his face. She waited a second then said "Yeah I didn't think so" and she turned back to her drink.

"You looking to rescue someone cause it's pointless, sweetheart" Krayn said trying to keep the pride out of his voice.

"First I am not your sweetheart and second I'm not breaking someone out I'm looking to join his crew" she said fiercely.

Krayn looked the girl over. She looked fierce enough, but he needed proof.

"Tell you what, I happen to have an idea of where he might be tomorrow. Bring a slave for him to trade and he just might let you join his crew." Krayn carefully formed his plan.

"Deal, where do I find him?" the girl said looking once again at Krayn.

"You can find his ship just on the outskirts of Mos Eisly.", said Krayn, "By the way what's your name, girl?"

"My name is Zora and I'm not a little girl." and she walked off into the night leaving Krayn alone to wonder about her.

**Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you **

Zora was on Krayn's ship. It was landed in a clearing on the forest covered planet of Kegan. Her mission was almost over. She only needed to get to Krayn's computer to get the information. She walked towards his office with her blaster in her hand ready to end this. The door opened and she stepped in pointing her blaster at Krayn's head the moment she saw him. Krayn could only gape at her in confusion.

"Zora? What are you doing?" Krayn asked slowly backing away slowly.

"Sit down" Zora ordered with her blaster still to his head. Krayn sat down glancing at the door.

"Don't bother calling for help Krayn by the time anyone gets here it will already be too late. Now where's your computer holding your clients' information?" Zora asked quickly and forcefully as she tied him to the chair.

"Why should I tell you?" Krayn asked stubbornly. Zora was getting frustrated so she punched him in the face. She could hit pretty hard too. Krayn held back any reaction as best he could.

"Now if you would cooperate. Where's that computer?" Zora asked this time with more force. Krayn looked toward a picture on the wall and Zora walked towards it not taking her eyes off of Krayn. She took the picture down and behind it was the computer. Zora quickly hacked into all the files and copied them to a disc that she quickly slid into her pocket. She turned to the nearest window of the ship and shot the glass out with her blaster. Turning again to face Krayn again she punched him in the face one last time and jumped out the window towards the forests. There she would contact the temple and finally be on her way home.

**She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah 

Siri walked through the entrance to the temple. Never had it looked so strange so… different. Or maybe she was different. She looked around finding a lot of people she recognized and some she had never seen before. Everyone seem to notice her, but how couldn't they she was the only one not in the traditional Jedi attire. Not to mention she had supposedly left the order and become a feared pirate. She was not like the rest of them. She had done many terrible things that were against the code. She had killed, kidnapped, and sold people as if they were animals. She did not deserve to be here. She would never get rid of what she had become. Zora would haunt her for the rest of her life. But this was her home. She was brought here as a child and raised here. They would not let her leave without trying. The temple was her family.

**Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Siri stood outside the training room keeping out of sight. She knew they would be here and yet she was still nervous. Her friends were training together and if it weren't for her mission she would be in there with them. She listened to them laughing together. The bittersweet sounds of their joy rang through her ears. She had to get this over with. She slowly stepped into the room keeping her head down afraid to see their faces.

"Siri?" Obi-Wan looked at her from across the room. She could feel their gazes looking her over astonished that she was back.

"Siri? Is that really you?" asked Garen.

Siri raised her head she had washed off the paint on her face and had washed the dye out of her hair.

"It really is you" Obi-Wan said as him, Luminari, Bant, Reeft, and Garen walked toward her cautiously.

"Siri, where were you we thought you left?" Bant asked concerned.

"I was on a mission undercover to infiltrate Krayn" Siri said

"Why didn't you tell us?" Luminari asked sounding upset and she quickly left the room.

"Lumi-" Siri started but Luminari was long gone "Guys, I really wanted to tell you but I couldn't it would jeopardize the mission. I'm sorry"

"How do we know Krayn didn't turn you to being a spy for him to try and kill the Jedi? You know how much he hates the Jedi" Garen asked suspiciously.

"Garen! You don't know what she's been through. Besides this is Siri she's our friend we owe her our trust." Bant defended.

"I don't deserve to be defended Bant, he's right" Siri said as she turned and walked quickly away. Obi-Wan glared at Garen and went off to catch up to Siri, leaving him alone with Bant.

**There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah**

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Siri was standing in the middle of a small, plain room that was empty except for her and a little boy about 10 years old. He was crying out of fear and staring straight ahead. Siri looked behind her there was a woman lying dead behind her, but she wasn't there a minute ago. Siri then turned back to the boy who was now staring at Siri's right hand. As if on cue, Siri' hand started moving on its own. That's when she realized she was holding a blaster and her hand was pointing at the boy. She tried to move her hand but she couldn't. It was moving on its own. Tears started to roll down Siri's face. There was a bright light. Siri jolted upright. She was sweating, crying, and from the dryness in her throat she was pretty sure she had been screaming. She looked around and realized she was still in her room. It was only a dream, but somehow Siri knew it had happened and it was in some way her fault.

**Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah 


End file.
